The mysterious girl
by Oussearae
Summary: Her name is Sakura.Every student thinks that she is very mysterious and has magic powers.Find out what the lucky star geng can do to reveal her secret.NOTE: No lucky star channel.CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. New freind

Hi everyone! I'm back. This is my second story, now. And I hope you all enjoy it. Before we start, I want to introduce to my new assistant. The one and only my favourite Lucky star main character, TSUKASA!

Tsukasa: Mmm…Hi. I'm Tsukasa Hiiragi, nice to meet you.

Me: Mmm…Tsukasa, try to be more cheerful next time, ok.

Tsukasa: Mmm… ok. Sure…

Me: Now let's start! Read the note, Tsukasa.

Tsukasa: Ok…

NOTE: She doesn't own anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One day, Konata's classroom had talking about the new transferred student. They wandered who, a boy or a girl.

"Hey Konata, have you heard that a new transferred student is going to be at our class" said Tsukasa cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, I heard about it, that she is very mysterious like in the anime shows" said Konata daydreaming. Tsukasa stared at her with a nodded face. Then, she smiled.

"Konata, you never change" said Tsukasa in a soft voice. Then, the bell rang. Everyone went back to their seat. After that, their teacher came in with a girl. She has a long raven hair and emerald eyes.

"Hey, isn't that the new transferred student? She's looks so nice and cool" said Tsukasa.

"She even looks like in my favourite anime shows" Konata added. Tsukasa stared at her with a nodded face again.

"Yup, she will never change" said Tsukasa in a soft voice.

"Ok everyone, be quiet!" said the teacher. "Let me introduce to your new classmate. Her name is Sakura Ichigo"

"Hello!" said the girl/Sakura while waving her arms.

"Ok now Sakura, you will seat next to Tsukasa, ok" said the Teacher and pointed at an empty seat next to Tsukasa. After that, Sakura sat down and open her book. Tsukasa spoke.

"Mmm… Hi! My name is Tsukasa, nice to meet you. Do you want to be my friend?" said Tsukasa. Then, Sakura answered.

"Nice to meet you too, and sure I'll be your friend"

After recess, Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami and Miyuki were eating at Konata's desk. Then, Kagami saw Sakura was drawing a picture while eating. Kagami was curious and asked Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa" said Kagami.

"Yes, sis" answered Tsukasa.

"Who is she?" Then, she pointed to Sakura.

Then, Tsukasa was surprised that she forgot about her. After that, she stood up and walk towards her. Tsukasa spoke to Sakura.

"Sorry if I'm interrupted. But I want to asked you, if you'd like to join us" said Tsukasa politely.

"Ah… Sure" answered Sakura.

"Mmm… Everyone, this is Sakura. Sakura, these are my friends Konata and Miyuki. And this is my sister Kagami" said Tsukasa.

"Hello!" said everyone.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, all" said Sakura happily.

After that, they eat together. But suddenly, Konata interrupted.

"Hey Sakura, you looked like in my favourite anime shows"

"Konata, don't be so rude to our new friend" said Kagami complain.

Then, Sakura change the subject.

"You mean the famous anime show. Yeah, that's true" said Sakura daydreaming.

Kagami was disappointed that Sakura is already in the world of anime. (A/N: Well, she is not obsessed about it. L.O.L! Move on)

"So Sakura, where do you live?" asked Miyuki.

"Well, it's in a city, I think" said Sakura puzzled.

"Oh! Me too" said Miyuki cheerfully.

Then, Konata change the subject.

"Sakura, which of the end do you start, the fat one or the small one" said Konata. After that she showed a Chocolate Cornet to Sakura.

"Haven't we discussed about that" said Tsukasa interrupt.

"I just wanted to know"

Then, Sakura think.

"Well, I should pick the small end" said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Konata.

"First you suck the chocolate until it is empty and then, you eat the bread" said Sakura. "Very weird huh"

"Well, a little" said Tsukasa.

"Anyway, the chocolate cornet looks like a worm, don't you think" said Konata.

"Really?" said Sakura surprised.

"For me, I think it looks like a shell" said Tsukasa.

"That's true but I think it looks like an ice cream cone" said Sakura daydreaming.

In the end the school bell rang. Everyone went back to their class. Sakura was thinking.

Do I have to tell them about my secret? No, maybe later, she thought.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Me: Done! Oh! And one more, we don't have lucky star channel. I'm very sorry.

Tsukasa: You don't have to apologize, now let's…Ah…Review…

Me: I hope you read the next chapter soon.

NOTE: If you don't understand, I am very sorry because my grammar sucks.


	2. The curious face

Me: Hi everyone! You are reading chapter 2, now. I hope you enjoy it.

Tsukasa: Let's start…

NOTE: She doesn't own anything except Sakura. She made her…

* * *

It was 7 o'clock in the morning. Sakura was having breakfast. She was very bored because it's weekend.

_Man, what a boring day today_, she thought. After that, she looked at the clock. It was 7 o'clock.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" said Sakura surprised. She quickly ate her food and dashed to the front door. She put her shoes. And then, she thought.

Hey, wait a minute. Why am I my running? I don't need to run, I've just have to use this, she though. Then, she snapped her finger and appears a portal in front of her. (A/N: Whoa, how did she do that? Oh well, move on) Then, Sakura enters it.

* * *

At the back of the school, there was a portal appears to the wall. Then, a girl appears to the portal.

"That wasn't so hard" it was Sakura. She looked at her watch. It was almost the time.

"Oh no!" yelled Sakura. After that, she ran quickly while saying "Please don't be late, please don't late" (A/N: LOL! She is going to be late. Move on!) But then, she heard a person calling for help.

"What the… I've must help them" said Sakura. She dashed to the place where the voice is. After she stopped at the place, she saw Kagami surrounded by bad guys. (A/N: More like perverts. Move on) Sakura was surprised that her friend was in danger.

"Help me!" yelled Kagami.

"No one is going to save you" one of the bad guy said.

Suddenly, the bad guys' feet were frizzed. Their feet can't move. Who did that? It was Sakura. Then, she ran towards Kagami. After that, she takes her hand and ran, leaving the bad guys alone.

After a few minutes, they reached the school. They'd stopped and take a rest.

"Thanks for saving me, Sakura" said Kagami.

"It's nothing" said Sakura. Then, they'd walk together.

"Hey Sakura, how did you do that?" asked Kagami curiously.

"Did what?" said Sakura nodded.

"You know, the time that you want to save" said Kagami.

Then, Sakura paused. Sakura had that worried face.

"Well…Mmm… I…Mmm" Sakura was very worried. After that, the bell rang.

_Phew… Saved by the bell_, she thought.

"Sorry Kagami. I have to go, now. I'll see you later" said Sakura. Then, she ran. Kagami was very curious.

While Sakura was running, she thought.

Thank God, if not, I'm toasted. It's not the right time to tell her my secret.

A few second, she came to her class. She saw the teacher wasn't here yet. She was relief. She sat at her desk and opened her book. (A/N: Her drawing book. Move on!)

* * *

After recess, Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami, Miyuki and Sakura were having their lunch.

_Oh boy, I hope Kagami isn't asking the same question again_, Sakura thought.

"Hey Sakura" said Kagami.

Then, Sakura was worried. _Ah-o… She looked at me very curious_, she thought.

"When is your birthday?" asked Kagami.

Then, Sakura was calm. _I'm saved_, she thought. Then, she spoke.

"It's on March 6" answered Sakura.

"Whoa, I can't believe it. You're older than all of us" said Miyuki.

"You're the same birthday in my favourite anime show too" Konata added. (A/N: What's this anime, anyway? She said she looks similar to her anime shows. Weird, Move on!)

"Mmm… Really?" said Sakura.

A few minutes talking about nonsense things, the bell rang. Sakura went to her seat.

Kagami and Miyuki are heading to their class. Then, Kagami spoke.

"Hey Miyuki, there something weird about Sakura"

"Well, you're right. Over the past days she looks very worried" said Miyuki curiously.

"Oh well, we don't wanna be late for class" said Kagami "So, I'll see you later. Bye!" She wave to Miyuki and went to class.

* * *

Me: Done! Now it's chapter 3!

Tsukasa: Whoa, you're fast. Now let's… Mmm… REVIEW!

Me: See you all later!

NOTE: If you don't understand I am very sorry because my grammar sucks!


	3. The spying mission

Hi! This is chapter 3. And I hope you enjoy it!

Tsukasa: Yup! We hope you enjoy it!

NOTE: She doesn't own Lucky star except Sakura.

* * *

In school, the lucky star gangs are having their lunch at recess. Sakura was drawing something while eating her food. Miyuki was curious. So, she asked.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing?"

"I'm drawing, of course" answered Sakura.

"Can we see" said Miyuki.

"Mmm… Sure"

Then, she handed her drawing to Miyuki. Konata, Tsukasa and Kagami were gathered.

After that, Miyuki was surprised. She saw a drawing of Miyuki. (A/N: Woo… She has the same talents as me. Move on). Then, she flip another page. She saw a drawing of Kagami.

"Whoa! Sakura, your drawings are neat" said Kagami.

"You have the same talent as my favourite anime show" Konata added. (A/N: Man, can't she stop talking about her anime shows. And one more, what kind of anime is it? Move on!) After that, they flip again until they saw Sakura's drawings. They were surprised that her drawings are covered with elements. They were curious.

After that, Sakura saw it. She snatched quickly. They were surprised. Then, Tsukasa spoke.

"Mmm… Sakura, why did you snatch that book from us?" asked Tsukasa curiously.

"Well mmm…I mmm…" Sakura was worried. But then, the bell rang.

_Oh thank goodness, I'm saved_, Sakura thought. Then, she rushed to her desk that makes Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami and Miyuki very curious.

"Hey guys, I think there's something wrong with Sakura" said Kagami curiously.

"I can see that" said Tsukasa.

"Maybe she's worried about the new anime show because it's going to start right about now" said Konata daydreaming. (A/N: Man, can't she ever stop that -_-").

"That's not the reason. The reason is that when we saw weird things, she gets very worried" said Miyuki worrying.

"How about we spy on her" said Kagami.

"Well, I don't know" said Tsukasa.

"Come on, Tsukasa it's going to be fun" said Konata.

"You're right" said Miyuki.

"Well, ok" agreed Tsukasa.

* * *

At night, Konata, Tsukasa and Kagami were going to Miyuki's house to start their spying mission. (A/N: This is going to be interesting…)

"Ok guys, everyone is here?" said Kagami.

"YES!" shouted everyone.

"Ok, let's go" said Kagami. After that, they march to the door.

"Where are you going, Miyuki dear?" said Miyuki's mother.

"Where going to a friend's house" answered Miyuki.

"Ok then, have fun!"

* * *

At Sakura's house, Sakura was cooking her meal. (A/N: It meant she's cooking for someone. Move on)

Meanwhile, the gang are already arrived. They were up in a tree spying on her.

"Some evidence, Miyuki?" asked Kagami.

"No, not yet" answered Miyuki while holding a binocular.

"Keep spying" Then, Kagami turned to Konata and Tsukasa "You guys come with me". Then, they followed her.

Besides, Sakura is cooking her famous recipe, CURRY! But then, she sense four auras near her house. But she didn't worry about it because she knows who they are.

_Oh! They've arrived at last; I haven't finished my cooking yet. Maybe I should give them a proper welcome_, she thought.

At the other hand, they gang were at her bedroom finding evidence.

"There's nothing here except lots of drawings and stuffs" said Kagami. Then, Konata was shock. She saw lot of anime CDs.

"Whoa! Anime CDs. Maybe I can borrowed her CDs for a while" said Konata daydreaming.

"Shhhh… Konata, please keep quiet before Sakura…" Tsukasa haven't finished her sentence when suddenly foot steps were getting closer. They were shock.

"Everyone hides!" said Kagami. But then, it was too late. The door was open. They were panicked.

"Welcome everyone!" a voice called. It was Sakura "You're just in time".

"Mmm… Sakura, let me explain" said Tsukasa worried. Then, Sakura shook her head.

"You don't have to" said Sakura happily "I've already know you were all coming" Then, they were very curious.

_How she knew we were coming_, thought Kagami. Then, Sakura spoke again.

"Anyways, let's go down and have dinner" said Sakura.

"Yay, Let's eat!" shouted Konata. Then, she rushed down.

"Come on, sis. Let's go and eat" said Tsukasa. After that, Kagami agreed.

They went down and saw Miyuki was eating.

"So, you too, Miyuki" said Kagami.

"Yes. Anyway try Sakura's curry. It is very good" said Miyuki. Then, everyone sat down and eats. While, Kagami was eating she spoke.

"Hey Sakura, how did you know we were coming" asked Kagami. Then, Sakura paused. She was worried. Then, she looked at the clock.

"Oh, it's time for my favourite anime show. Dear boys!" said Sakura changing the subject.

"Oh, I forgot about that. Turn it on" said Kagami.

"Hey Kagami, when the last time you liked to watch anime?" said Konata giggling. Then, everyone laugh with joy.

In the end, they didn't have any evidence but they had really good fun.

* * *

Me: Yay! I've done it! The next chapter is the last one. So don't miss it!

Tsukasa: Yup! Now let's REVIEW!

Me: So have a nice day! And read more fanfics story!

NOTE: If you don't understand I am very sorry because my grammar sucks.


	4. The incident

Me: Sorry about the wait. Last week, I was very busy.

Tsukasa: Well, today this is the last episode. We hope you enjoy it…

NOTE: She doesn't own Lucky Star…

* * *

After school, Sakura, Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami and Miyuki were walking home together.

"Hey guys, how about we go to a Hotpot restaurant" asked Sakura.

"Yeah! Let's have hotpot!" shouted Konata.

"Sounds good" said Kagami.

They reach the zebra cross. It was still green so they walk. But then, the stop light went red. Everyone was at the other side except Konata. (A/N: What! She's daydreaming! Wake up! The stop light is red!) Then, Sakura sense a bad aura near by. She turns around and saw a truck was going to hit Konata. Sakura was surprised.

_Oh no! Konata_, she thought. She didn't have any choice. She ran towards Konata and pushes her aside. Konata didn't hit the truck but Sakura did.

BUSH!

Tsukasa, Kagami and Miyuki were startled. Then, they turn around and saw Sakura lying on the ground. There were lots of Blood around her. They were shock.

"OMG" said Miyuki.

"Sakura…" said Tsukasa frighten.

"Quick! Call the ambulance!" shouted Kagami. Then, Tsukasa put out her phone and dial. (A/N: Oh god, I hope she's ok)

_Where am I? Am I dead?_ Sakura thought. Then, Sakura tried to move her body but couldn't.

_Yup! I'm dead, alright_, she thought. After that, she heard a voice crying to her.

"Don't worry, Sakura" It was Tsukasa. "We'll get you to the hospital".

"Hurry you guys!" Another one is Kagami. "Hold on, Sakura" It was Miyuki. Then, Sakura paused for a minute.

_I can't here Konata's voice. Is she ok?_ She thought.

* * *

At the hospital, Sakura had a surgery. Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami and Miyuki were very worried. They didn't know what to do. Then, Konata spoke.

"This all my fault" said Konata looking down. "If I hadn't been daydreaming, it wouldn't be like that"

"It's not your fault, Konata" said Tsukasa. Kagami and Miyuki were sitting silently. Then suddenly, the doctor opened the door with a surprising face. Konata and the others were surprised too.

"Your friend…" said the doctor surprisingly.

"What happen?" asked Miyuki.

"Your friend is healing herself" answered the doctor. They were surprised.

_

* * *

  
_

In a meanwhile, in Sakura's mind. She was standing in a dark room. She was very lonely. Suddenly, a light appears. She was curious. Then, she entered it.

"Where am I?" said Sakura puzzled. Then, a voice called.

"You're in heaven my child" It was Sakura's mother. She has long raven hair and yellow eyes.

"Mother?" said Sakura surprised. "How did I-" Sakura haven't finished her lined when her mother spoke.

"That's not important now. What's important is that you need to go back. It's not the right time yet. Your friends need you. And besides, you are a princess. Princess can't die until they get married" Then, she kissed Sakura on her forehead. And then, she drop Sakura where she belong.

_

* * *

  
_

At the patience's room, Sakura opened her eyes. She was still unstable. Then, she sat up and looked at the window. She thought.

_I think it's the right time to tell them my secret_. The door opened. It was Konata, Tsukasa, Kagami and Miyuki.

"Hi Sakura, are you feeling better now" said Tsukasa.

"I'm ok" said Sakura. Then, Konata spoke.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey all you have to say" said Kagami interrupted.

Then, Sakura looked to Konata's eyes. She was in fear.

"You don't have to apologize, Konata. If I hadn't told you about it, it wouldn't happen like this" said Sakura.

"About what?" asked Kagami.

"You see, the truth is that I came from another planet" said Sakura looking down. After that she explained about her life and her destiny.

* * *

After a few months, Sakura had leave making Konata and the others very sad.

"Don't worry guys. I'll come and visit you in Christmas" said Sakura. Then, they agreed.

A few weeks later, Sakura DID came to visited them. She gave presents for them. (A/N: I will give you the list of the present that Sakura gave them)

Konata= A pack of Chocolate Cornet

Tsukasa= An alarm clock

Kagami= A book called "How to loss weigh"

Miyuki= A book called "How to be beautiful"

………THE END………

* * *

Me: Well that's all for today guys.

Tsukasa: We hope you enjoy it. And now let's REVIEW.

NOTE: My grammar sucks…… That's all I could say.


End file.
